The Dragon's Pain
by ThisPageHasBeenAbandoned93
Summary: Jiraiya's attempt to make Naruto summon Gamabunta backfired...badly. Instead of unlocking the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto unlocked a bloodline his father had sealed away prior to sealing the Kyuubi. BloodlineNaruto. LivingHanzo. GreyAU INDEFINITE HIATUS - MAY BE MOVED TO ANOTHER AUTHOR
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yes, yes I know that starting new stories will be annoying. All I can say is I'm sorry you don't like how I do things, but it's my life, my ideas, and y'all are just along for the damn ride. So buckle up, ladies and gentlemen, because now we're gonna go to a world I've warped continuously. We're going to enjoy a story called...**

**THE DRAGON'S PAIN**

**(AN: I own nothing aside from the plot. Keep an eye out for specific hints as to what inspired certain key things. Props to the owners of Naruto and Skyrim.)**

* * *

><p>In the village of Konohagakure no Sato, a certain legendary sage nervously peered down the crevasse that he had just shoved a naïve thirteen year old blonde into. No giant surge of demonic chakra. Hell, not even a faint surge of chakra for an attempt to climb out of the crevasse. Sweat started to drip from the worried man's forehead.<p>

_Ah shit..._ the white haired sage known as Jiraiya thought, _I just killed my godson..._

Before he could attempt to jump down and rescue the blonde, a loud bellow came from the crack. It wasn't human...but it didn't sound like a roar of a giant fox, either. Jiraiya barely had enough time to back away as a giant shadow shot out of the crevasse. A large...creature, a creature with dark blue scales, landed on the ground, staring at Jiraiya with sapphire blue eyes and slit pupils. It was fourteen feet tall (at least) and it had horns sprouting from his head, pointed down like that of a bull. As it crouched down before him, hot clouds of exhale left its snout and a bit of a chill went up Jiraiya's spine.

**"Ero-Sennin..."** a title that made Jiraiya look at the narrowed eyes of the creature, **"We need to talk..."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Moments earlier~~<strong>_

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a blue eyed blonde wearing a blindingly orange jumpsuit screamed as he fell down the crack his supposed teacher just shoved him down. This was Uzumaki Naruto, the self-proclaimed 'Next Greatest Hokage', and he had literally just shat himself.

_Oh Kami...I'm gonna die!_ Naruto thought to himself as he fell, before an idea struck him. Righting himself as he fell, Naruto then pushed his hands together into the ram seal, his right hand folding the ring and pinky finger as the left's ring and pinky folded over them, the middle and index of both hands remaining straight as they connected.

_Come on...focus...Focus...!_ The blonde thought as he fell before a visual blue energy covered his hand. Chakra focused, Naruto grinned and grabbed onto one of the adjacent pikes coming from the wall. He stopped, gravity forcing his blood to rush to his feet and making him feel a small amount of lightheadedness.

This lead to his slacking grip, which then led to the resuming of his fall.

"DAAMMMIIIITTT!"

_Shit, what do I do now? I could summon something if I had the chakra...WAIT! I __**DO**__ have the chakra!_ Naruto realized before he closed his eyes. The blonde failed to realize upon doing so, a seal on his neck suddenly flashed before vanishing forever.

* * *

><p>He awoke in a dripping sewer, his eyes looking around before locking on a constant drip. Cautiously, the blonde moved onward, deeper into the sewer. As he journeyed, two snarls got his attention.<p>

Pressing himself against the wall, Naruto slowly continued before coming across a snarling red-furred demon and a large, scaled monster, both standing on opposite sides of a large cage. Slightly afraid, Naruto noted he was on the scaled monster's side...but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing...He did know that the other beast was for a fact the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"YOU DON'T SCARE **_**ME**_**,"** the red furred demon snarled as it slammed its foot on the ground, **"COME IN HERE AND FACE ME!"**

The scaled beast didn't reply in an understandable dialect, but Naruto had to cover his ears from the deafening roar that left its mouth. A large slam echoed throughout the sewer and the fox howled in pain.

**"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU BACK TO OBLIVION!"**

Naruto, once he was sure the fox was down for the count, slowly began to sneak up on the large beast in an attempt to blindside it and talk to the demon he held. It took only one step before the large scaled monster rounded on him, two glowing white eyes locking on him. Naruto stiffened, his eyes becoming the size of dinner plates as he was sniffed by the large beast.

**"So my container makes its appearance..."** the fox started before the beast rounded and roared at it, the red demon curling up into itself and snarling angrily, **"Damn you..."**

"W-What's...What is this..._thing_?" Naruto asked aloud, hopping for an answer from either being. The fox caught it and, eyeing the scaled beast with caution, spoke quietly.

**"From what I can determine...it is a Ryu...A Dragon."**

"I-I t-t-thought dragons w-weren't real?" Naruto stuttered as the Dragon began sniffing him again, ignoring the quietly speaking fox as it inspected the terrified preteen.

**"Humph...Puny humans, you think simply because you do not see them they cease to exist? Foolish boy, dragons are the most powerful of creatures on this realm, rivaling even the Biju's might. They had gone missing five hundred years ago, however...last seen in Amegakure no Sato-"**

The dragon cut the Biju off with another roar, before staring down at the boy, their eyes locking. Its glow died down before it reared its head back and opened its massive jaw. Naruto's vision was engulfed by a bright light.

And then he awoke. His eyes shot open and the pupils immediately became wide slits, revealing the seals lining the ground. He wanted to stop falling, but he was denied of his wish. His back snapped in two, but he couldn't scream, for he felt no pain. He was growing stronger, taller, and much larger. It ended up increasing his speed before he slammed into the ground face-first.

"Gah!" the blonde gasped, his eyes widening as his bones broke when his muscles suddenly expanded before imploding on themselves. He felt tears fall down his cheeks before he began convulsing. His body began morphing, his mouth open in a silent scream due to the horrific snaps and grotesque reforming of his first 'morph'. He tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't.

When he could, he did, and he quickly opened them again when something inside him, not the demon, screamed at him to leave the crevasse. Instinctually, he pushed himself down before leaping up, spinning vertically, and snapping out two large extensions coming from his back. The wings caught on the rising air of the crevasse and he escaped the narrow canyon thanks to his instincts. He landed in front of a terrified and awed white haired man that had shoved him.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Present~~<strong>

**"So...All I have to ask is: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"** the Dragon roared, the power of his voice making Jiraiya skid backwards as the force behind the yell pushed him back.

"I wanted you to call on the Kyuubi's chakra!" Jiraiya called back, dusting himself off as he righted himself. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say.

**"...You wanted me to _what?"_** Naruto's eyes were hard, betrayed, and angry, as was his tone. Jiraiya brushed it off without thinking twice. An act he shouldn't have done.

"That Gaara kid's like you, right? So why not use your curse to your advantage-?" Jiraiya started before he was suddenly shot back by a massive concussive shout. The Sanin suddenly slammed into the wall of the mountain, leaving an indent that kept him in place.

**"NO!"** Naruto's roar died down as he panted. He kept a hardened glare on the dazed Sanin before looking around, a low growl leaving his throat.

**"First Kakashi leaves me to the closet perv, and now I have a sadistic Ero-sennin wanting me to use **_**its**_**' chakra. No one believes in me..."** Naruto growled as he closed his eyes, a single tear trailing down his cheek, **"I won't use Kyuubi's chakra. Not now. Not ever...Consider yourself 'fired' Ero-sennin...I'll train on my own!"**

Leaping into the sky, the human-turned-dragon took flight, his large wings easily carrying him as he flew off, somewhere, or rather, anywhere he knew was quiet. He wanted to clear his head of cobwebs and figure out what was going on.

Dipping his head slightly as he flew, Naruto thought, _I'll show them...I can do things on my own!_

* * *

><p>"And that's the last I saw of him," Jiraiya groaned as he held his head while explaining everything to the Hokage, "Kami...Didn't know the Uzumaki bloodline was <em>that<em> strong..."

"Jiraiya," Sarutobi grumbled, "The Uzumaki's bloodline was longevity, not metamorphosis!"

"Then how do you explain it?" the Sanin grumbled, "Kid turns into a giant fucking lizard and..."

Suddenly Jiraiya's eyes widened as he came to realize something. A memory long repressed as he considered it the most embarrassing and ridiculous suddenly came up. It was during the fight against Hanzo the Salamander. He summoned his enormous Salamander, easily dwarfing Gamabunta, Manda, and Katsuya. He didn't recall seeing Hanzo until the large summon had vanished.

"Jiraiya!" Sarutobi suddenly shouted, snapping the Gama Sennin from his thoughts, "What were you saying?"

"Uh, Sensei..." Jiraiya muttered, looking around before leaning in and subtly activating a silencing seal around them, "What do we know about Minato's heritage?"

The old Kage blinked for a moment before whispering with furrowed brows, "He's an orphan from Ame, don't you remember that?"

Jiraiya paled and he suddenly slammed his head into the desk, "FUCK!"

"What? What's wrong Jiraiya?" the Hokage asked with concern. Jiraiya rubbed his face and grumbled to himself.

"I never put it together. NEVER! I'm an idiot! I'm a fucking idiot!" the Sage grumbled as he started pacing and berating himself, "It was _right_ fucking in front of me and I never saw it! Shit!"

"WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ LET ME IN ON YOUR SECRET?" bellowed the Hokage, his voice making the hidden ANBU quietly groan from the ringing ears they had.

Jiraiya stopped and looked at the man with dread on his face, "Sensei...Call me crazy but I think Minato was Salamander Hanzo's son."

Sarutobi Hiruzen blinked several times before cracking a smile, but this wasn't a happy smile. This smile was a nervous one, or to be precise, a terrified one. One that revealed the feelings of every person in the room...basically six people. The Sandaime Hokage looked at his student with the false smile and said, "Please elaborate."

"No one's seen Hanzo's face because of his poison!" Jiraiya hissed, "And he's kept Ame cut off since the third war! That's paranoia. But what if, just what _if_, he was human just for a minute. Let's say the paranoid fart left his walled city to get his rocks off. He never contacted the woman again. She gets pregnant and boom! Minato's born."

"But what do you-?" "Hanzo's summon! Even Gamabunta was baffled when the Sannin fought it," Jiraiya interrupted, "It was bigger than how I described Naruto. A LOT bigger. Huge, even. What...What if Minato sealed away a bloodline we didn't know about. Because he was afraid of it? Hell, Naruto looked downright terrified when he took off...or he was pissed, couldn't tell that well. Not only is the Summon unheard of unless you mention Hanzo's name today...but none of us saw Hanzo with his Salamander. What do we know about him?"

"Next to nothing..." Sarutobi murmured before pinching the bridge of his nose, "Kami this is worse than I thought...If word of this gets out, even if it's just speculation, losing Naruto to the villager's wrath will be the last thing we need to worry about."

"You're telling me!" the white haired Sannin scoffed before scowling, "Not to mention now that this...bloodline came out, Naruto's name was erased from the Scroll."

Sarutobi groaned. This couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, did I mention he's rather adamant about not using Kyuubi's power?"

There it is!

* * *

><p><em>Gotta land...Gotta sleep...<em>thought a tired blonde-turned-dragon as he slowly fell to the ground, _tired...sleep...must sleep..._

Naruto collapsed, his massive form slamming into the dirt and skidding to a stop just outside the ruins of a small village. The blue scaled dragon groaned and lazily lifted his head, too tired to read the kanji of the sign resting just in front of his eyes. The dragon's head slammed back down to earth. The two sapphire orbs shut just as a red spiral started to come into view.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke the next morning, still a dragon, but a little sore. He moved too fast once he finished morphing for the first time. His body wasn't used to it, he figured. The dragon yawned loudly before slowly standing, stretching his neck and tail out as he did so. Smacking his lips, Naruto looked around to get a bearing of where was.<p>

The sign in front of him had the red swirl most of the vests that Konoha's chunin and jonin had carved into it, but other than that the rest of the kanji were far too faded to read. Naruto sighed and looked around, finding a large body of water nearby. Curious over his new appearance, the dragon walked towards it, idly noting how weird it was that he knew what he was doing in this new form, first he knew how to fly, now he knew how to casually walk. Weird.

Naruto stopped at the edge of land and stared down at his reflection. He had now two bull-like horns emerging from either side of his head, both a solid color of cleaned bone, and very small ridges of similar spikes above his eyes. A white line of scales went from his tip of his tail to the top of his head, branching off into two smaller ones atop his head. He opened one wing, curious, and glanced at it. The wing was a leathery limb, one that made him feel...indifferent to his new appearance. He looked at his tail, the four spikes emerging from it being a very strong defensive or offensive weapon obviously.

**"I wonder how I would go about reverting back to normal?"** Naruto mused to himself as he sat on his hind legs like he had seen Kiba's dog do. He sighed and dipped his head, **"I shouldn't have jumped the gun like that...Ero-sennin might've pissed me off, but he could've helped me get back to normal..."**

The blonde frowned before looking at himself, noting the five fingered front claws and jokingly holding them up in a Ram seal. With a chuckle, he said, **"Change-me-back-no-jutsu!"**

His eyes suddenly widened when an influx of information hit the front of his mind. Information about what he was, where he came from, who his ancestors were, and how to do certain things became everyday knowledge to him. The large dragon fell backwards with a cry of pain that echoed throughout the Elemental Nations.

* * *

><p>The loud roar breached the high walls of Amegakure no Sato and the homes of several shinobi. A certain orange haired swordsman sat up from his bed with his lover, leaving the bed as his blue haired companion woke with his large Zanbatou in hand.<p>

He dashed out of his home towards a large building where his leader resided. He kicked the door open and held his blade at the ready, calling out, "Hanzo-sama! Hanzo-sama!"

Hanzo walked out, his normal face-breathing mask off and revealing an angular face with two sapphire eyes, both hardened from years of brutal ruling, as well as his short blonde hair usually hidden by a wig to keep his true appearance hidden. He was dressed in a simple green yakuta and yawned, "Yahiko-kun...As pleased as I am to see how fast you reacted to my danger, I must inform you that it was not I who released the Cry..."

"Hanzo-sama?" the man questioned as his leader, now a much kinder man that rivaled the Sandaime Hokage's generosity since the Ame ni Kami no Okurimono had persuaded him by beating him into submission to change his ways, the four of them uniting to rebuild Ame.

Hanzo smiled joyously, his eyes having a glimmer that had left long, long ago.

"I...It was my...my grandchild," he said, his slitted eyes reflecting the rising joy he felt before they hardened as he realized something, "My grandchild...used the Cry..."

"H-Hanzo-sama, c-calm down!" Yahiko pleaded to the man, "Y-You need to calm down!"

"Someone has hurt _my_ kin...someone has kept **_them from me_**..." the man lowly growled as his body started to shift. Yahiko sighed and looked at the man apologetically.

"Forgive me, milord," Yahiko said as he slammed the blunt width of his blade into the back of Hanzo's head, knocking the man out cold. The orange haired man groaned as he realized this could lead to the start of the Fourth War.

He simply hoped the heir to the Doragonchi was safe where he was...because Kami help whatever dumbass decided to hide Hanzo's only link to a family that was out there.

* * *

><p>In Konoha, a one eyed, bandaged man suddenly sneezed. He quickly wiped the mucus from his nose and looked over at the picture of him and his longtime ally, Hanzo. The man stared at the image before mumbling to himself; "I sense a storm brewing...one that will threaten Konoha's walls..."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he woke back up and immediately wrapped his arms around himself. Wait...Arms? The blonde looked at his normal tanned skin before beaming widely.<p>

**"YES!"** he exclaimed, before he found himself imbedded in ruins. The blonde groaned and held his head, "Ow...stupid **Ryusakebi (Dragon Shout)**...I gotta watch myself."

He looked up at the sky and mused quietly, "So...the sun is setting and I can see less than four stars. That means, since it's the spring, it's almost dinner time..."

As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly and the blonde groaned as he held it before shivering again. He looked down and yipped before covering himself and examining the area, making sure no one had seen him in the nude. Satisfied, Naruto about faced and ran back towards the village, unaware of the small group shadowing him.

* * *

><p>A few hours prior in Ame; Hanzo was glaring daggers at Yahiko, who stood in bravery before his ruthless leader. Hanzo narrowed his eyes, attempting to get some sweat to fall down the side of his strongest swordsman's head. Next to the orange haired man stood the blue haired yin-yang kunoichi Konan, Yahiko's longtime friend and lover. On his right was the Rinnegan blessed Uzumaki, Nagato. Nagato's attire consisted of a dark yakuta, choosing to be comfortable and practical despite wearing a unisexual outfit. Yahiko and Konan were dressed in the normal Ame blues with black and grey cloaks hanging off their shoulders.<p>

The three were at one time leaders of a rebellion over his rule. Granted his paranoia had caused his country distress, but he literally didn't expect three children to actually take arms against him. After receiving a bit of training from one of the Sanin, Jiraiya if he recalled correctly, the three began simple guerilla strikes against him. Years later though, they tried a direct assault, and somehow it had turned into a diplomatic discussion that shifted Amegakure's future from a bleak end into a brightening beginning.

He had revealed to them his kekkei genkai, the Doragonchi to them, using Henge to transform into his 'salamander' form. They were shocked to learn his cover story was planned from his very upbringing so that he could take over Ame. However, his early ruling and near countless assassination attempts made him paranoid and slowly began to ruin his country, and it was to remain ruined until the village managed to either kill themselves to take his title or somehow come together. With the diplomatic battle, though, Hanzo slowly began turning his village's future around. His only worry now was who would be a good choice for its' ruling...

That was the past, now he had an heir. Somewhere out there, he had a grandchild. He knew it was a grandchild through the weak 'connection' he had with the child. He'd have to research whom his direct descendant was, but first he had to make contact with the grandchild.

"Hanzo-sama, I will not sweat because I stand firmly in my belief to knock you out was better than you declaring war on the world," Yahiko's voice snapped the 'Ruthless' Dictator of Ame from his musings. Hanzo's eyes narrowed before he sighed and held his head while he sat on his throne.

"Yes...Yes I know, Yahiko-kun," the man said before hardening his stature, "But there will still be consequences for striking me...A sparring session after we find my heir. Understood?"

Yahiko swallowed and nodded. Sparring with Hanzo was normally dangerous, but when it was a punishment you could expect to remain in the hospital for a while. The orange haired man went to open his mouth, but was cut off by his lover.

"H-Hanzo-sama," Konan pleaded quietly, "Can't you please give Yahiko-kun a pass...just this once?"

Hanzo's attention went to the woman and he took a small sniff. He froze and sniffed again before grumbling and rubbing his head, "Dammit...Fine! You get one pass, Yahiko-kun. Understand?"

"No-Ow! Er, I mean, hai," Yahiko quickly corrected himself after he received a stomp on the foot from his redheaded friend, glaring at Nagato afterwards. The Uzumaki paid his irritated friend no heed and focused on his leader.

"Do you have a lead, Hanzo-sama?" Nagato asked the man, tilting his head slightly. Hanzo smiled genuinely at the redhead. He always liked Nagato, even before knowing about his doujutsu. The kid had a good inquisitive drive.

"Yes I do, Nagato," the leader of Ame replied, "In fact, you may be interested to know that the Cry originated from Uzu no Kuni, the ruins of Uzuoshigakure no Sato."

Nagato's head snapped up, revealing his wide Rinnegan eyes, and Hanzo chuckled, "Yes, my thoughts exactly. Find the one with my blood and bring them to me."

"Hai, Hanzo-sama!" the three replied before blurring from sight. The ruler of Ame's smile fell and he snapped his fingers, another Ame Nin appearing before him kneeling. He wore a breathing device similar to his lord and had a solid black body suit.

"What is the word on the deceiver?" asked the ruler coldly. He wanted answers and if he found out who had hidden his grandchild from him...There would be hell to pay.

"My liege," the Ame Nin breathed out, "We have found several of Danzo-san's ROOT amongst our ranks. Suppressing their obedience seals was child's play and after that we had managed to break them."

Hanzo's hand splintered the wooden arm of his throne as he realized what this had meant. Narrowing his eyes, Hanzo looked at the shinobi that had flinched under his action and growled, "Get all the dirt on Danzo we have. Once my grandchild is in my care, we will be destroying that mockery of a 'retired' shinobi. Understood?"

"Hai Hanzo-sama," the shinobi said with a nod before flickering out of sight. Hanzo sat back in his chair and fumed silently before vanishing in a blur, destroying a pillar of stone with a single punch.

_You have betrayed me, Danzo...after I constantly told you not to,_ fumed Hanzo with a scowl under his breather, _Once my grandchild is secured, I will ensure one thing...The Root of Konoha will be weeded out before they are obliterated!_

**AN: And so we begin the Dragon's Pain. Tell me what you think, readers.**

**REVIEW**

V


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I realize now, Ryuchi makes a much better name for a kekkei genkai than the word Doragonchi. That aside, it's time once again. We're going to enjoy a story called...**

**THE DRAGON'S PAIN**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the plot. Keep an eye out for specific hints as to what inspired certain key things. Props to the owners of Naruto and Skyrim.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

"_**First Kakashi leaves me to the closet perv, and now I have a sadistic Ero-sennin wanting me to use its' chakra. No one believes in me..."**__ Naruto growled as he closed his eyes, a single tear trailing down his right cheek, __**"I won't use Kyuubi's chakra. Not now. Not ever...Consider yourself 'fired' Ero-sennin...I'll train on my own!"**_

_Leaping into the sky, the human-turned-dragon took flight, his large wings easily carrying him as he flew off, somewhere, or rather, anywhere he knew was quiet._

"_I never put it together. NEVER! I'm an idiot! I'm a fucking idiot!" the Sage grumbled as he started pacing and berating himself, "It was right fucking in front of me and I never saw it! Shit!"_

"_WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ LET ME IN ON YOUR SECRET?" bellowed the Hokage, his voice making the hidden ANBU quietly groan from the ringing ears they had._

_Jiraiya stopped and looked at the man with dread on his face, "Sensei...Call me crazy but I think Minato was Salamander Hanzo's son."_

_He looked up at the sky and mused quietly, "So...the sun is setting and I can see less than four stars. That means, since it's the spring, it's almost dinner time..."_

_As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly and the blonde groaned as he held it before shivering again. He looked down and yipped before covering himself and examining the area, making sure no one had seen him in the nude. Satisfied, Naruto about faced and ran back towards the village, unaware of the small group shadowing him._

You have betrayed me, Danzo...after I constantly told you not to,_ fumed Hanzo with a scowl under his breather, _Once my grandchild is secured, I will ensure one thing...The Root of Konoha will be weeded out before they are obliterated!

* * *

><p><strong>Presently<strong>

Naruto shivered as he walked through the ruins of Uzuoshigakure no Sato, the breeze from the nearby sea air doing the job of freezing him. The young blonde crossed his arms and rubbed his hands over his biceps in an effort to keep warm. His normal resilancy to the low temperatures in the evening wasn't attuned to the cool air that surrounded Uzu no Kuni. A chatter escaped his parted lips as he spoke to himself, "W-W-Why a-am I-I n-naked, a-anyway?"

"Well, normally the Ryuchi user has armor sealed in a tattoo on their skin," A voice answered Naruto's question with a chuckle. The blonde jumped and about faced, instinctively falling into a sloppy fighting stance. An amused orange haired man leaning on a large broadsword watched him with an arched brow. Waving his left hand, the orange haired man lazily offered a kindhearted, "Hello!"

"W-Who a-are y-you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. He froze when a cold, sharp edge pressed itself against his throat. The edge moved to rest on the underside of his jaw and tilted his head up. Blue eyes locked with rippled lavender ones and Naruto felt an overwhelming sense of anguish fill him.

"...He has Hanzo-sama's eyes," the owner of the rippled eyes noted with a monotonic voice. Naruto's eyes widened, not at the man's words, but the man's voice. It sounded...so sad. A chuckle came from the orange haired man's location.

"O' course he does!" the Orange Haired Man chortled out, "He's the man's grandson, after all!"

_Wh-What are they talking about?_ Naruto wondered curiously. A hand touched his forehead and Naruto felt his energy leave him involuntarily. A second later, the hand on his head removed itself and Naruto fell to his knees with a gasp. He felt like...like...well, like he was gonna die!

"...Strange, his Ryu form has front limbs and they are separate from his wings," the Ripple-eyed Man said to the Orange Haired Man, "Hanzo-sama must be informed of this. His grandson's kekkei genkai has been mutated by an outside influence."

The Orange Haired Man's smile fell and he frowned as he lifted his large sword without strain before sheathing it to his back. Crossing his arms, the Orange Haired Man spoke again, "Do you think that war hawk did something?"

"Perhaps," Ripple-eyed Man replied quietly before he looked to the right. Naruto followed the man's gaze and his still recovering form froze. A _very_ beautiful and angelic woman stood under a tree with large white wings made from...paper? Her hair was blue and cut short, and on the left side of her head was a white rose. She had a single stub piercing under her purple lips and one small silver earring on both of her ears. Over her greyish-amber eyes she had blue eye makeup.

Naruto knew he was blushing, and if her were honest, he really didn't care at the moment.

"We do not have long," the woman said with an equally heavenly voice that matched her appearance. Naruto was certain that he was now in the afterlife...no way was he really a dragon, and there was certainly no way that an _angel _(as that was the only logical description for the woman in question) stood before him. The woman looked down at him and smiled softly, "He seems to be entranced. I do have to say I'm flattered."

"Don't tell me I'm old news!" The Orange Haired Man said with a smirk, "Are you a cradle-robber? I could always **Henge** if you want me to."

The Angel sent him a glare, making him throw his hands up in a placating and surrendering manner. While this was going on, Naruto was looking back and forth between the two with furrowed brows. How did Orange Hair Man know the Angel, and why was he talking rudely to her?

"You guys act like your married or something..." Naruto mused aloud. An exasperated sigh was heard and the blonde swore that Ripple-eyed Man muttered, "_Thank_ you!" as if he had been pointing that same thing out for years. Which, not that Naruto knew this, he had been.

The two in question now had red faces and looked at the boy, before looking at each other, and then quickly averting their attentions. The Orange Haired Man grinned and scratched the back of his head, "We're-We're not married! Uh, well...that is yet, anyway. Ow! Why'd ya hit me? What'd I say this time?"

"Baka..." Angel muttered before smiling down at the blonde, "I apologize for my..._friend's_ antics. I'm still teaching him manners. My name is Konan."

Naruto blinked several times before giving a small smile. He was about to jump up and introduce himself when he remembered something. Blushing heavily, the blonde kept himself face-down on the ground before he mumbled out, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto...Can you please give me some pants?"

Konan sent a glare at the Orange Haired Man, who laughed nervously, before pulling a scroll out of his back pouch. The woman snatched it from her 'friend', unsealing the contents with a quick pulse of her chakra. In her hands was now a pair of grey slacks, a light wool shirt, combat sandals that were standard issue in Amegakure, and a grey cloak.

Placing the articles of clothing in front of the boy, Konan then grabbed the ears of her two acquaintances and dragged them out of direct sight into the brush, ignoring their whimpers and apologies. Naruto slowly looked up before sighing in relief and grabbing the clothes in front of him. The blonde pulled the slacks on, scowling when he saw that the legs were far too long for him. Rolling the legs up, he then pulled the combat sandals on before grabbing the shirt and cloak. The shirt was warm and comfortable, and the cloak helped with keeping the chills away.

Once he was presentable, the three adults reappeared and introduced themselves. Konan was still Konan, the Orange Haired Man was now known as Yahiko, but it was the Ripple-eyed Man who surprised him with his name, which was Uzumaki Nagato. Weird...

"So...are-are you my...?" his what? Father? Brother? ...Uncle?

"I may be a distant cousin," Nagato admitted with a shrug, "The Uzumaki family tree spread far and wide after our village's fall. That is a story for another time, though. Come. We must return to Hanzo-sama."

"Hanzo? Who's Hanzo? I gotta get back to Konoha, Jiji's probably really, really mad," Naruto muttered as he rubbed his arm. It was then he realized something. Reaching up to his head, Naruto's blue eyes widened as he failed to feel the familiar steel plate belonging to his headband.

"No...nonononono!" Naruto shot past the Ame Trio back to where he landed in an effort to find his headband. He clawed along the skid from his impact to find his most valued item. Tears were appearing in Naruto's eyes as he frantically searched for his headband.

"No! NO! Where is it? Whe**re iS ITTT?**" Naruto roared, sending debris flying over the cliffs of the island nation into the water. Falling to his hands and knees, Naruto shuddered as he realized he had lost his headband. The one gift he had gotten, the one piece of evidence that someone had acknowledged him as a person, was now gone.

Naruto couldn't help it: He cried.

Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko all shared an uneasy exchange as they watched their leader's heir burst into tears. They assumed he was looking for a headband when he couldn't find something around his head, but to cry over it was a bit much...right? Nagato took the initiative to get the blonde while Konan and Yahiko whispered amongst themselves.

"He said he was from Konoha, wasn't that where Jiraiya-sensei came from?" Yahiko asked. Konan nodded.

"Yes, but Nagato's parents were also killed by Konoha shinobi," she pointed out, "Yahiko-kun...do you think...?"

"Naruto's a lost brother? No way," Yahiko dismissed her guess, "Hanzo-sama's genes are more dominant than the Uzumaki gene. My guess is one of little Naruto's parents was an Uzumaki and the other was Hanzo's son. Besides, the kid's way too young to be related to the Crybaby."

"Please stop calling me that," Nagato groaned out as he approached with the now unconscious blonde in his arms, "Thanks for helping by the way. It appears that he's extremely attached to this...headband for some reason. I knocked him out with a forced-sleep seal."

Konan frowned, "That's not safe, you know how those work, right?"

Nagato faced his friend with a blank look, "Of course I know how the average sleep seals work. Those are not Uzumaki-made seals, though. He'll be fine. Nice and quiet for the journey home."

"If you say so," Konan replied unsurely before the three began their journey back home.

* * *

><p>"Looks like two is your limit, Sasuke," Kakashi said with a sigh. He really hated teaching this kid sometimes. It was almost like training Naruto, but at least Sasuke had some potential. That blonde idiot, while smart at some times, was too...he didn't want to say 'bad', but Naruto wasn't his first choice. He was chosen because: A) he was a rival to Sasuke, and rivalries would keep pushing the Uchiha Heir; B) because it kept Team 7 in the 'balance' that Kakashi liked; and C) because it was more or less a way to repay his sensei.<p>

Sasuke panted and growled, "I can go again!"

"That would be the dumbest thing you could ever do," Kakashi drawled, getting a glare from the younger boy. The jonin sighed and rubbed his one eye as he elaborated, "If you tried to force the technique, either one of two things will happen: First, the technique would work but you'd be unable to control it and thus ruins the purpose of the technique. Or, the technique would fail completely and you'd die because you strained your chakra coils and tenketsu too much. So for now: Stick with two. Now go rest, the finals are in a week and we're gonna finish up with going over your taijutsu."

Sasuke growled and went off to rest, leaving Kakashi to pull his book out and start reading. Before he could turn the page, the man sighed and put the book away. Turning around, he frowned when he came face to face with a scowling white haired shinobi, "Jiraiya-sama? What's wrong?"

"Aside from the fact you're teaching a genin the **Chidori**? What isn't wrong," Jiraiya asked. Kakashi lifted a finger and prepared to speak when he was cut off, "Save it, Hatake. Jinchuriki or not, that little pissant wouldn't win with or without it."

"You don't-" "Who's the expert here, Hatake?" Jiraiya countered with a smug smirk. Kakashi scowled under his mask before crossing his arms.

"Fine, what's your real reason for being here?" the man asked quite rudely. Sure, he loved Jiraiya's work, but damn the man got on his nerves, always looking down on him like he was a lesser ninja because he used Obito's eye. That and they argued over who should have trained Naruto when he first returned in the village, after seeing the crappy chakra control. It wasn't Kakashi's fault that Naruto didn't practice tree climbing...

"Not like you care, but I'd thought I should inform you that Naruto has gone M.I.A."

This made Kakashi's eye widen. _Naruto...MIA?_

"What do you mean, MIA?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowing out of suspicion and poorly hidden concern. He still liked the boy, but like stated before, Naruto was not Kakashi's first choice for a student.

"I mean just that," Jiraiya said, "He's gone MIA. Just thought I should inform you because _you're_ his Jonin sensei."

Ah, _that's_ why he came out here! Condescending disapproval and suggesting that Kakashi was showing favoritism towards Sasuke. Time to nip that in the bud before the Gama Sennin pulls a fast one and makes Kakashi look bad.

"Alright, let me grab Sasuke and we'll-" "Oh, don't worry about it," Jiraiya interjected, "I've got the Toads on it."

Well...damn.

"Just enjoy _teaching_ your student, Kakashi," Jiraiya said before exploding in a poof of smoke. Despite himself, Kakashi's fist clenched and he growled.

_Sending a Kage Bunshin...dammit! I should've seen that one coming!_ The jonin thought. Kakashi leaned back against a boulder and looked up at the sky, stewing over the Sanin's words silently before scowling under his mask. _I'm not showing favoritism...I'm just...ensuring that Sasuke stays alive. Yeah, he's got a bigger problem than Naruto and I'm sure that the number one knuckleheaded Konoha-nin is just tucked away in his apartment planning a prank or something...yeah..._

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he awoke, a hand shooting to his head as he sat up on a strange yet comfortable piece of furniture. His eyes widened as he realized he was missing a vital object around his head, but before he could have another meltdown, Naruto remembered what had happened before he blacked out. Growling in anger, Naruto didn't know his eyes had become similar to those of his draconic form, slit pupils within two cerulean blue orbs.<p>

"_**DAMMIT**_!" He exclaimed, fire spewing from his mouth at his loud, vocalized anger. Fanning the taste of the embers from his tongue, the blonde went wide eyed when he realized the edge of the bed he lay in was aflame. Before he could attempt to douse the fire, he heard a chuckle to his right.

Looking over, Naruto felt his jaw slacken as he saw what had to be the Yondaime Hokage standing in his doorway, only with broader shoulders and a taller frame.

And wrinkles?

"Hm. You've managed to unlock _yol_. Impressive, youngling, most impressive indeed," the older Yondaime look-alike praised before taking a small breath. He spoke quietly, before a chilled wind blew the fire out, "_**Fo...**_"

Naruto looked from the place where the fire was, before looking to the man with wide eyes, "WHOA! Who are you? Can you teach me how to do that?"

The man smiled, his eyes shutting, before he snapped his eyes open and solid golden orbs locked onto Naruto's own. Before the blonde's eyes, the man's clothing hardened and changed from light robes to a light brown, plated armor like that of heroes he had seen in children's books when he visited the Hokage as a child. The man smirked as he saw the gleam of want in Naruto's eyes, though as brief as it was, it was there nonetheless.

"Ah, to be able to show my armor and not worry," the Yondaime Look-Alike said with a chuckle, making Naruto look up, "This is my Ryuban Yoroi. I wear it at all times because I feel naked without it. It is made from my own bone and scales."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a blink of his eyes. The YLA sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, boy, I will explain it at another time," the man replied before giving him a small grin, "My name is Ryuko Hanzo, and I am the Amekage."

"A-Ame...kage?" Naruto repeated in uncertainty, furrowing his brows in an attempt to recall where he had heard the name. The blonde's blue eyes widened and he snapped his fingers in recognition, "Hey wait! You're the guy Nagato-san works for! Can you take me back to Konoha, Ryuko-sama? Huh? Please? I gotta get back before Jiji suspends me for..._*sigh*_ losing my headband and temper..."

Hanzo blinked several times before scowling, "Who is this...'Jiji'?"

"Jiji's the Hokage, Ryuko-sama!" the blonde boy replied innocently and happily, "He's a nice guy, but he's getting too old for the job! So I gotta hurry up and get stronger so I can be Hokage!"

Hanzo's eye was twitching out of irritation. Danzo not only managed to keep his grandchild away from him, but Sarutobi Hiruzen was apparently in on this as well. Oh, Konoha would _burn_.

"I'm afraid that's not an option, boy," Hanzo replied, making Naruto's smile fall, "Your place is not within the walls of Konohagakure no Sato. Not anymore."

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked hesitantly, slowly sliding out of the bed and scanning the room as discreetly as he could. The older blonde had to repress a smile of amusement.

"I mean you are to remain in my village and become my heir," Hanzo said, getting Naruto to stare at him incredulously, "Yes. You and I both share the same DNA, the same blood within your veins first flowed through mine, and the Ryuchi kekkei genkai belongs to Ame!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed before he took in a lot of air and shouted, "_**NO**_**!**"

The blonde felt his eyes widen as the older man remained where he was, his armor unscathed and the look on his face being one of annoyance. Hanzo shook his head before he spoke again, a stern gleam in his eye as he did so, "_**Kaan drem ov**_!"

Suddenly, Naruto felt all desire to leave or fight for his 'freedom' vanish and he slumped forward, his hand shooting out to grab the edge of the bed and to keep on his feet. The blonde shinobi panted and looked up through now drooping eyes at the disappointed elder. Hanzo tisked in disapproval as he walked towards the drowsy blonde.

"If there's one thing I despise the most, it's disobedience. I will beat it into you if I must," he said, picking the preteen up around the waist and dropping him back in the bed, "I take no pleasure in this, Naruto-kun. But as your grandfather and superior, it is my duty to ensure _my_ bloodline stays in _my_ lands. Sleep well, mago. We have a lot of catching up to do in the morning..."

Before succumbing to whatever sleep-inducing genjutsu Hanzo had to have used, Naruto's last thoughts were: _H-He's my...G-Grandfather?_

Hanzo sighed sadly as he shut the door to his grandson's room. Of course the boy would be a ninja...at least he wasn't a ROOT. The loyalty he showed was admirable, but if what Nagato said was true, there was something wrong with his grandson. Whether it was from his offspring's mother or the boy's other parent or even some other influence, Hanzo was unsure, but he did know one thing.

Things were going to get very, very loud in Ame no Kuni.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it was shorter than the last chapter, but I didn't want to rush too much too fast. So, in case most of you hadn't noticed, Hanzo knows Thu'um. This is because I wanted him to be a very knowledgeable elder later on, someone Naruto could turn to when he was in need of advice. And Naruto's ability is purely basic, like when you first get the shout in Skyrim and randomly shoot it off whenever you want. Why? Because you have nothing better to do and it's fun.<strong>

**So...any questions can be PM'd to me. None? We sure? Cool, cool.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
